COMO ele sempre sabe o que planejamos!
by Smart Angel
Summary: Nas casas dos Asakuras, um dia normal, uma reuniao, um plano... Mas... COMO ELE SEMPRE SABE O QUE ELES PLANEJAM! ..:: One Short ::..


-Pai… Quantas abdominais faltam? – perguntou o garoto.

-Eu perdi a conta... – disse o pai, distraído como sempre.

-Cadê a mamãe? Ela geralmente controla nosso treinamento... – disse o garoto.

-Relaxe Hana. A Anna só deu uma saída... – disse o meu irmão gêmeo sorrindo.

Asakura Hana. Filho de Asakura Yoh, e Asakura Anna. Um xamã poderoso, tipo "free", que herdou a espada futsu no mitana, que antes era do pai dele, Yoh. Um garoto de nove anos, de aparência igual ao pai e cabelos loiros como o da mãe. Ele preguiçoso e briguento. Tem uma raiva tremenda por mim, pois durante a infância dele, eu apareci de volta e os pais tiveram que viajar em minha procura. Quando ele fez seis anos, os pais retornaram... lógico que não tinham acabado comigo, (afinal, mesmo que meu irmãozinho Tente... Ele nunca chegara ao meu nível!) apenas sentiam falta do filho e queriam vê-lo, estavam com saudades, por isso voltaram no meio da nossa "guerra"... Ah sim! Hana também é meu _querido _sobrinho.

Asakura Yoh, pai de Asakura Hana e marido de Asakura Anna. Igualmente ao filho, ele é um xamã tipo "free". Ele é um xamã de sorte, pois se casou com a Anna, mas isso não significa que EU não irei tirá-la dele. Eu consigo TUDO o que eu quero. De qualquer forma, Yoh agora tem 24 anos, deixou á o cabelo crescer, o que o torna mais parecido comigo... Ou seja, MUITO bonito. Acredite. Deixar o cabelo crescer e ficar mais parecido comigo, foi a coisa mais esperta que meu irmãozinho fez (eu sei que ele meio que me "copiou", mas pelo menos, agora ele tem estilo).

-Cheguei! – disse a voz de Anna, que logo apareceu no jardim.

-Mãe! – Hana se levantou e foi falar com a minha querida Anna – Onde você estava?

-Fui comprar e buscar umas coisas Hana... – disse Anna para seu filho – E o treinamento? Vocês dois estão nas abdominais desde que eu fui...

Yoh se levantou e foi falar com sua esposa (em breve, minha.).

-Foi buscar-la? – perguntou Yoh.

Asakura Anna, mãe de Asakura Hana e esposa de Asakura Yoh, e, futuramente MINHA esposa (Ela QUERENDO ou NÃO, um dia se minha.). Uma itako muito poderosa. Ela treina separadamente do meu irmãozinho e do meu sobrinho, já que ela e itako e eles são free. Anna derrotou os meus Shikigamis, Zenki e Goki, quando o lacre do Chô Senji Ryakketsu rompeu. Agora ela controla os dois, e tem o mesmo poder de Reishi que eu. A minha querida Anna nasceu numa família de humanos normais. Ela foi abandonada pelos humanos insignificantes. O que houve com eles? Bem, eles morreram num incêndio "acidental"... Segundo o jornal, a mãe de Anna deixou o forno ligado perto do papel toalha (uma burrice que só um humano normal cometeria.), os dois saíram e o fogo se espalhou. Eu tenho uma outra versão de tudo... Eu incendiei a casa junto com aqueles humanos insignificantes. Motivos? Não preciso de um. Se eu sentir vontade de matar alguém, eu mato, afinal sou Asakura Hao, faço o que bem entender... Alem disso, eu não preciso de pessoas tão INUTEIS como aqueles dois... Nem eu... Nem o planeta.

-Sim, ela veio comigo e com a sua mãe. – disse Anna entregando as compras para meu _irmãozinho querido_.

-De quem vocês dois estão falando? – perguntou Hana olhando para seus pais.

-Estão falando de mim Hana. – disse uma menina de cabelos castanhos escuros, que nem os do Yoh, aparecendo ao lado de minha SUPOSTA mãe.

-KOORI! – disse Hana assustado – O que você está fazendo aqui!

-Essa não é a maneira de tratar sua noiva! – disse Koori.

Tsumetai Koori, a noiva do meu sobrinho Asakura Hana. Tem a mesma idade de Hana, 9 anos. Ela está aprendendo as técnicas de uma xamã Miko, que nem a Asakura Keiko, que virou viúva depois do marido ter sido atropelado. Koori é uma garota que nasceu cega, por isso nunca viu exatamente um espírito, mas sente as presenças deles. Os seus pais a entregaram para Anna e Kino para poder começar o treinamento de itako. Depois de um tempo, os dois morreram, mas não faz muita diferença a morte deles, os dois eram dois xamãs MUITO fracos. Bem, depois de terminar o treinamento de itako com Kino, ela continuou a servir os Asakuras, e depois da morte de Kino, decidiram manda-la para Keiko, assim ela começaria um OUTRO treinamento. Quando conheceu Hana, os dois tinham sete anos, e Koori trouxe o espírito de Micky, (o avô do Hana, pai do Yoh, e supostamente meu pai também...) para Hana poder conhece-lo. Mesmo que os dois briguem, são muito amigos e unidos.

-Como está se sentindo senhorita Koori? – perguntou Matamune que estava lendo um livro, encostado numa arvore.

-Muito bem, obrigada por perguntar Matamune. – respondeu Koori – Viu só Hana? Pelo menos o seu espírito guardião sabe como receber uma pessoa! Devia aprender com ele!

Meu _querido_ sobrinho bufou ao ouvir aquilo.

Matamune, ele foi meu único amigo de verdade. Matamune serve a família Asakura há 1000 anos. Foi o primeiro espírito guardião da minha outra metade, Yoh e o ajudou a salvar a vida da minha querida Anna, quando eles tinham 10 anos. Depois do Shaman Fight, e do Yoh e a Anna voltarem para o Hana, eles chamaram Matamune de volta, e ele se tornou o espírito guardião do pequenino Hana.

-Hana. Yoh. O treinamento hoje foi cancelado, vamos para sala. – disse Anna, para seu marido e seu filho.

Todos entraram na casa. Eu mudei de lugar, assim poderi9a ver o que estava acontecendo dentro da casa.

E o que vi foi: Hana, Koori, Anna, Yoh, Keiko, Ren, Lyserg, Chocolove (que tinha saído da cadeia a pouco tempo, por "bom comportamento"), Ryu e o Horokeu. Todos na mesa da sala. Como se eu já não soubesse o que eles iriam fazer...

-Hana, Koori, em breve planejamos voltar nossa busca para salvar a alma do meu irmão. – disse Yoh serio.

Típico dele, falar em "salvar a minha alma"... Ridículo. Não preciso dessa tão chamada "salvação"... O que eu preciso seria... A destruição dos humanos normais e insignificantes, nada mais.

-Salvara a alma do Hao? – perguntou Koori – Mas ele não é o vilão? Nossa missão não seria mata-lo de uma vez por todas, sem que ele possa renascer daqui a 500 anos para o próximo Shaman Fight?

Certo, como se eles tivessem poder o suficiente para fazer isso...

-Sim, mas nesse caso o que o Hao precisa seria amigos. – disse meu _irmãozinho._

"Amigos"? HÁ. Preciso que você, Yoh, fique mais forte, até a sua potencia máxima, assim, irei devorar a sua alma e ficarei mais poderoso.

-Pai, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Hana confuso.

Patético, ate Hana não tem certeza do pai.

-Isso não interessa agora. Nós temos uma estraytegia que funcionara. – disse Ren.

-Jura? Aquele cara esta SEMPRE um paço a nossa frente. É como se ele soubesse exatamente o que planejamos! – reclamou o ainu de boca grande, que durante o Shaman Fight tinha uma queda pela menina sagrada.

E adivinha o porquê que eu sempre sei o que eles planejam...

**OWARII**

Bem, aqui esta uma oneshort que me diverti muito enquanto escrevia. Eu decidi escrever essa fic para comemorar o meu aniversario que é hoje (o dia que eu publiquei isso.) dia 20 de agosto. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
